TV ain't all it's cracked up to be
by Bound for You
Summary: I don't know if I can do this. I can't decide. I was running to a stand still, when I wanted to run into some one's arm. Sam/OC s  Sam/Freddie. Rated T for now for cursing


**Hello, I am the author of this story, but I am not the Owner of iCarly. :)**

I was in knee deep in shit right now. I had to choose between two guys: The boy I have known forever, or the one I just met. All while being pregnant with one, not that I know which, of their children. It was all Carly's fault too. If she would have just kept to herself and never of signed me up for this in the first place I would of never of had to do this. But now look at where I am at. I don't know if I can do this. I can't decide. I was running to a stand still, when I wanted to run into some one's arms. Maybe this is just a way for god to tell me 'Samantha, this is what you get, I never spat karma in your face as a child, or adolescence, so this is what you get.' But couldn't he have made it less public, lets say, not broad casted on national television for the whole world to see?

Maybe I should back up a bit-

_It all started in December..._

Carly and I were sitting on the couch watching one of her stupid, 'reality' shows. This one in particular was about a twenty something woman (it was the season finale so this is from what I got to see) and she was put in a house with 20 guys - 19 strangers and her closest guy friend - and week by week she chose on guy to leave. At the end she would marry the guy she chose live for all of America to see. It was really dull and boring if you asked me. But Carly was all into it saying how if she got the chance she would go on the show. The show ended with the girl choosing Ricki, a Portuguese speedo model, and them saying their vows. This was obviously a load of shit, and I had them marked for divorce in three months, tops.

Then the moment that got me where I am today happened. The guy Bryan Seachest came on during the credits, giving that short speech, "Next season on Meet your Match, We are looking for a Seattle native, to take to New York. So ladies if you live in Seattle or in a 75 mile radius, please, call this number," a one eight hundred number appeared at the bottom of the screen. The next noise I heard was Carly and her saying she was calling, then her on the phone, and finally her hanging up.

"Sam, we are booked for an audition, next Tuesday at 7:00 and 7:15 isn't this exciting!" she screamed.

"Wait, did you just say we and two times?" I asked in a panic, of all people Carly should be the one to know I would never in a thousand years, even if I were the last female on Earth, go on a television show, let alone one where you 'meet' your 'soul mate'.

"Yeah! Come on Sam this is once in a lifetime opportunity. You never know you might be the one they choose, and you might meet the love of your life, who you will have 2.5 children with, and why aren't you excited!" She said in a fast, one octave higher than normal voice

"Carls, I am twenty years old, I plan on sewing some wild oats and all that before I even remotely start to think about marriage, let alone children. You go audition, you always wanted to be the house wive, but don't drag me into something, not this time." That was the truth I wanted to be a chef, and I wasn't going to take a year off of my schooling (this is the first and only time I will even say that) just to possibly be on a television show.

"Come on Sam, what are the odds that they will actually choose one of us? Don't you at least want to try? I mean if you do get chosen they have to pay you, so even if you don't fall in love, you can still have some money to start your restaurant with in the next few years. Doesn't that make it at least worth the shot?" She asked in a cool, collected voice you would expect form someone a little older.

"Fine, but only because I don't have class on Tuesday," I mumble.

Carly squealed with delight. "I promise you won't regret it,"

_But I did_

But I do. I should say. I hate December, I hate this show.

Why can't things be back to normal, back to when every second wasn't of me doubting myself?

Why did the pick me in the first place. I was nothing special. I was the typical twenty year old. Confused, sleep deprived, regretting all the things I had done in my life. I wasn't pretty either. I was just normal. I wasn't smart like Carly. Or half as social as Wendy. So why of all people in the entire world did they decide on this not a girl, but hardly a woman? Why? That is all I need to know. That is what I need to know before I even remotely pick between the two 'men' standing in front of me. This was all too much. Maybe I should just take a deep breath and weigh the pros and cons.

Fuck that shit! I shouldn't have even been here in the first place . I should have blown the audition like I told my self I would. But no, I actually tried, and here I was. Acting like a fool standing in front of a crowd. It only seemed like there were 4 of us ( not including camera crew ) but in reality it was millions. Some were shipping Seddie and others were all for Sanny. How was I to make the biggest decision of my life when I didn't know who I was myself?

I guess we should start at the beginning. I mean if you are watching this episode only you would totally be all for Freddie and I. But you should meet Danny, and Stephen, or Nathan too. They all play a huge part. They all own a piece of my heart.

And maybe you should know a little bit about the baby too.

**Yadee Yadee Yadee- Blah Blah Blah- Next chapter up soon.**

**OH if you have ever read one of my one shots (I have maybe 4 or 5) please tell me which one you want a sequel to. **


End file.
